The New Beginning
by Masterrach
Summary: This is an alternate story to the original cartoon series. Azula is the one banished and was taught from a young age, lies about her nation. Will she go on the quest to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

The young fire-bender stood on her fire nation cruiser. That ship and her crew were the only things left that tied her to her beloved nation. That and of course her fire-bending. The cold wind started to blow again, she gasped as it raked across her face. Her newly scabbed scar did not take well to the icy wind. Her uncle walked to her. "Azula, this cold air is not good for you or any of us. Let's go to the Earth kingdom. We can try and start over there."

Anger rose in Azula's chest, "I don't want to start over," her voice was quiet, strong, "I am the heir to the throne of the fire nation. It is my duty to my people to succeed in this mission." Finding the avatar and bringing him to her father was her only hope. That was his request to prove her honor. If she didn't succeed in one year, the year of her 18th birthday, it was all over anyways. So why not try?

That's when she saw it. A pillar of blue light about 10 miles away shot into the sky. It was magnificent. A display of true power. Azula's eyes narrowed as she whispered, "The avatar." She ran to the control room. "Captain. Due east towards the Water Tribe Iceland. That must be where he has been hiding all these years."

The ship lurched forward as the engines kicked in propelling her towards victory. "I have you now old man."

When the ship landed in the water tribe's bay she was shocked. This was the home of the powerful southern water tribe? She had heard tales of the grand homes, water ways leading through the village, and beautiful ice sculptures decorating the town. Surely these impoverished huts weren't where the noble people of the tribe lived. She knew that the southern tribe had a different style than the northern water tribe, but shabbily put together huts? Something was not right.

"Captain," she shouted, "Hold the crew. This is going to be a solo mission. If anything happens to me the ship belongs to you."

"But Princess, it is too dangerous for you to go alone."

"Dangerous? Is this not the home of the southern water tribe who we have looked to for aide in the past?"

The captain hesitated, "I only mean for a lady of your order to go into a city alone is not proper."

Azula scoffed, "Captain, when you beat me in a duel I will take you to the city with me for protection. For now, I think I am fully capable of protecting myself."

The captain stepped back his face flushing a little, "As you wish."

The gangplank lowered and Azula walked down, shifting her scabbard further to the back to be concealed by her cloak. She walked onto the dock. The top was white with snow pack. She headed towards the gate of the city noticing that her red cape was clearly visible from anywhere in the white and blue expanse. Good thing we are on peaceful terms she chuckled to herself.

Now under the gate she got a better look at the snow huts. They were crudely put together, basically snow caves with an animal skin covering the doorway. She headed toward the center of the town where earlier she had seen smoke rising. Why did they put the fire out in the middle of the day?

As Azula got closer the huts seemed a little more put together with smoother edges and walls not looking like they were about to collapse, more livable. She got to the center of the town a little confused that she hadn't seen a single person. Did the town already turned in for the night? Sure, it was a little darker than before, but definitely not late enough to turn in.

"Hello? Uh, anybody here?" At these words one man stepped out from a snow cave. He was tall, probably a couple of years older than her. He had dark hair shaved on the side with the rest pulled up into a ponytail. He was actually kind of cute. He was clearly dressed for battle holding a spear in one hand and his face covered in paint. That would explain the silence! Maybe half of the tribe broke away and they were having a civil war that she interrupted!

"I see that you are dressed for battle. I am sorry to interrupt, but I am here for the avatar."

The warrior seemed to relax, "You mean you aren't here to raid us?"

Azula laughed, "Of course not! I am from the Fire Nation. I'm not from a crew of pirates or anything. Why would I raid you?"

The warrior's face scrunched up, "The Fire Nation used to pull raids here all the time when I was young to steal away our water benders. I thought you were here to finish what they started and conquer us completely."

Azula frowned. If the water benders were gone the Southern Water Tribe would be half as powerful and wouldn't need to be conquered. Wait, wrong point! Fire Nation raided the water tribe! "Did this happen to the Northern Water Tribe as well?"

"I'm sure it would've, but that tribe is about 20 times as large as we were and was more than 50 percent water benders. Down here we only had about 20 percent."

"But this cannot be! The Fire nation is in a small skirmish with the Earth Kingdom to gain the islands just off the main land!"

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but do you really think that a skirmish for a patch of islands would last 100 years?"

The world started to spin as Azula realized he was right. How had she never thought of that before! "I need to speak with the avatar! Is he here?"

The young warrior nodded. Then a young man around her age came out of the same snow cave. He was shorter than the water tribe warrior but held himself with confidence. He had the traditional markings of an air bending master crawling over his head, down his head, and she guessed his feet as well. Something was sexy about the way his tattoos disappeared under his sleeves. "You are the avatar?" She asked, "But you are so young! The avatar should be about 118 years old!"

The avatar looked at her, "Uh haha, that's actually a long story. The good news is that I am new to the war as well. So, I know exactly how you feel."

Azula sighed, "It is good to not be the only one in the dark." Feeling a little more comfortable she took her hood off revealing her face. The avatar and water tribe warrior's faces both changed from horror back to neutral expressions very quickly, but it was still there nonetheless.

"I am Azula, daughter of Ozai, rightful heir to the throne of the fire nation. I have been banished for the time being, unless I can bring the avatar back home. Which I don't really think is an option anymore."

The Avatar smiled, "I am Aang and relieved that this didn't have to come to a fight, you look," he looked her up and down making her want to blush, "well prepared. And I gotta say I am a just a little bit rusty."

The water tribe coughed into his shoulder, "Yah, like 100 years rusty." He stood up straight and held out a hand for her to shake, "I'm Sokka! You could have met my sister, but she ran off crying when she saw the smoke from your boat. Pretty traumatic for her."

Azula assumed the worst, "Oh, I'm sorry about that."

Sokka shook his hand, "Eh doesn't matter! We are all so glad you aren't here to kill us! This is great."

"Yah, but there is someone else I would like to kill." Azula turned around and stormed off back toward her boat. The boys unsure of what else to do followed her. She got outside the gate and could see the bay, but no boat.

She heard Sokka behind her, "Well this is awkward… Looks like they knew about the war." She felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder, "Are you okay?" It was Aang. She sighed, no she was not okay! Her flipping country was a bunch of lying pigs!

"I'll be okay. So, Avatar what's the plan? Aren't you all about balance and such? Ruling all of the nations can't be good."

Aang nodded, "I agree. That's why I am planning to take down the fire lord. I mean if that's okay with you?"

Azula smiled, "I would love nothing more, where do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

The captain of Azula's ship ran down the halls of the fire palace. He finally stopped when he reached the grand doors leading into the Fire Lord's throne room. The two huge men at the doors lowered giant spears before he could enter. "Please let me in! I have urgent news! I am from the Princess' ship!"

The guard to the left lowered his spear, "Princess Azula? Is she all right?"

"Oh, she is fine, but her opinion of the fire nation has probably lowered a bit. I knew the Fire Lord shouldn't have kept something this drastic from his daughter!"

"And why is that Chan?" Chan whipped around seeing the Fire Lord right in front of him. He immediately fell to his hands and knees. "My Lord."

"What brings you here Chan? You are supposed to be watching my daughter and making sure she doesn't get into trouble. Trouble tends to find her." He adds the last words with a smirk at the big guard who asked about Azula. The guard stiffened and stood up straight and tall again.

Chan cleared his throat looking up just a little bit, "Um sir, well you see, we were searching for the Avatar and such and uh well we found him."

The Fire Lord smiled, "Excellent. I want him in chains. I'm not going to let one person stop me from bringing the greatest nation in the world to its rightful place. We will honor the late fire lord Sozin with success."

"But Lord, we don't have him with us."

"Oh?"

"We found him near the Southern Water Tribe sire."

Ozai turned, "And?"

"Azula insisted on going herself. And I hate to admit this, but she threatened to enforce that order with violence."

Ozai frowned, "Well that's not good news. I must speak to her and try to ease this over."

Chan seemed to shrink further into the ground, "We left her there. We knew she would be outraged and who knows what would have happened with her temper when she got back to the ship. I did it for the safety of the crew and came straight to you."

Ozai walked closer to Chan, so that his combat boots were right by the captain's eyes, "Ah, I see. So, you are telling me that you failed to bring me the Avatar and left my very capable daughter with him."

Chan winced, "Yes sir."

"Well then I don't think you can argue with what I am going to do. You are charged with treason." He looks at the guard to the right. "Kill him, make it slow." With those words Ozai stepped over the now white captain and pushed the doors to his throne room open, closing them to his old captain's screams.

Azula gasped sitting up quickly. The dream seemed so real. She looked around the snow cave spotting the sleeping figures of Aang, Sokka, and Sokka's sister Katara, who turned out to be a gorgeous water bender with huge blue eyes and perfect dark skin. Well not dark, but darker than Azula's seemingly white skin. Not wanting to wake anyone up, she wrapped herself up in her borrowed blankets and stepped outside.

She plopped down on the ground and looked at the stars. They seemed closer here than they had in the Fire Nation. Yesterday the Avatar had told her the plan. Their first order of business was to take him to the Northern Water tribe because he hadn't even started his bending for the other 3 elements. He insisted to them that he was a master in Air, so everything was fine. He even had transportation. His good friend Appa would get them there faster than any boat he had said. She sighed, what was she getting herself into? Going with the Avatar would be treason to her country. But how could she go back to the place that is trying to take over the world? Maybe she should just go to the Earth Kingdom and start over. The ruby necklace she wore could easily pay for a new life.

Azula huffed blowing some hair away from her face. No, the best option was to go with the Avatar and his friends. Oh, the Avatar, he was dreamy, but something about him seemed innocent and childish. Which are not the qualities you would expect the world's most powerful bender to have. Guess that is what comes from living with monks. Sure, he was smart, but he didn't seem like the strong powerful man she was expecting.

Almost like he knew she was thinking about him the avatar popped his head out. "Oh hey, I saw you were gone and was worried bailed."

Azula blushed darkly feeling like she had been caught in an intimate moment. For once she was thankful for the dark that came from the new moon. "Ha, I definitely considered bailing. It feels like I am betraying my whole country by turning against my nation. Which I guess I am. I just don't know what to think right now, but I know I am making the right choice by coming with you guys."

A look of understanding crossed Aang's face and he came completely out of the snow cave. He was shirtless of course. He sat down next to Azula with his legs crossed. The cold didn't seem to bother him. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am glad you stayed. We can be here for each other to understand this crazy situation that we are in."

Azula smiled, thankful and surprised by the touch of friendship. She had never had a male friend before. Her father had forbidden her from seeing boys. That didn't stop her, but usually she was in less of a friend situation with them. "Thanks for letting me come with you guys. It wouldn't feel right doing nothing. So Aang, what makes you so rusty?

Aang grimaced, "Well, I kind of got frozen in an iceberg for 100 years because I was running away."

"Running away from all of the responsibilities?"

Aang nodded. Azula smiled, "Boy can I relate to that. My friends could do whatever they wanted after school. They played on the sports teams, did homework together at tea shops, or just goofed off. I had to go home right after school and train. In fact, this is the biggest break I have gotten from training in a long time! One of the benefits of being banished I guess."

Aang raised his dark eyebrows, "Banished?"

Azula chuckled, "Yah, that's an embarrassing story I do not want to relive. Very easily avoided situation."

"Did your scar have to do anything with that?"

"I think the scar had a little bit to do that. Somehow, I challenged my father's honor by speaking up in a war planning meeting and we were forced to duel. I think he was embarrassed that he had hurt me, so he sent me anyway so that it would blow over and everyone would forget."

"Wow he banished his own daughter, just like that?"

"Yep! Well I do have a younger brother, Zuko. He has always liked him more, so he was probably glad to have pushed me out of the way so Zuko could be the next in line."

"Wow harsh. I think you win the sad backstory contest," Aang smiled elbowing her.

"Wow thanks, I am so honored," Azula laughed.

"So," Aang said moving closer, his voice getting quieter "if you didn't die in a battle with your father you must have moves."

Azula turned to look at Aang gasping with surprise. Maybe he wasn't as innocent as she thought. "Of course, I have moves," she said matching his tone, and moving just a little closer. All of sudden when Azula thought the tension couldn't get any stronger, Aang flew through the air doing a backflip and landed on his feet 10 feet away. He did a series of punches and high kicks, "You gotta show them to me sometime! I've always wanted to incorporate the fire bending style with air bending. We could make some sick moves together!"

Azula sighed and almost laughed at herself. Of course, he wasn't flirting with her! He was a monk. Weren't monks' celibate anyways? Huh, they couldn't be otherwise the air nomads would have died out. Maybe he didn't see her like that. Oh well, maybe she could get the water tribe boy to have a fling with her. "Sure Aang, I could even teach you fire bending if you want," she joked, "I passed the master class three years ago." At this point the sun was coming up and Sokka was walking out of the snow cave as well stretching and yawning.

"Oh Azula, would you?"

Sokka coughed, "Aang probably not the best idea, we just met her. We don't even know if she's capable of teaching."

Azula laughed, "Your loss. Let's pack. I am ready to go defeat the fire lord!"


	3. Chapter 3

Aang realized when Azula said, lets pack, she really meant, you guys pack so we finally can get out of here. It was about time they got going, she was right about that. Appa should be ready to fly by now. "How about we all have an hour of free time and then meet back in the center of town with all our stuff?" He suggested to the group.

Azula smiled, "Done." Then she turned and walked away towards the gate of the town. At least she could still be humorous about the fact that her crew had abandoned her.

"I'll wake up Katara," Aang offered.

"Fine by me," Sokka said, "I have to go find my toothbrush. Just by the way guys," he added yelling probably for Azula to hear, "If anyone forgets their toothbrush, I will not speak to you until we buy you a new one!"

Aang laughed to himself as Sokka walked off muttering under his breath. At least their group had one person who could be prepared. He walked into the snow cave, "Katara? Time to get ready to go." Katara sat up stretching, her long thick hair draping over her shoulders. Her hair hid what she was wearing, but Aang knew that it wasn't much, so he made sure not to look at her. Yawning Katara said, "Okay, I heard something about toothbrushes?"

Aang chuckled, "Yah, Sokka is being a stickler about that personal item. Guess he doesn't like bad breath."

"Oh, he hates it! He probably doesn't want to forget his though because of the pretty fire nation princess."

"What does his toothbrush have to do with the fire nation princess?"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Really Aang? I mean you were frozen in an iceberg for 100 years, but that doesn't mean you don't know anything about, um, physical relationships?"

Aang felt his face go red, "Oh those. And Sokka wants to have a," cough, "um, physical relationship with Azula?"

"Well I would assume so. He is 21 and hasn't been with a girl for a very long time. He doesn't really have a selection in our small tribe. Oh, and he told me that he thinks Azula is smoking hot." She added the last comment with a raised eyebrow directed to Aang.

Aang laughed walking out of the tent, "Oh, yah smoking hot I get it cause she's a fire bender." He turned around and saw Azula running in the open field just outside of the city. She paused and began to swing her arms, probably warming them up for some practice. She was wearing tight black pants, that curved around every muscle in her legs. She was wearing a dark red tank top that showed off her toned arms and sculpted stomach. Aang realized his mouth was open. He clamped it shut, cleared his throat, and tried to look anywhere but at her. Yep, smoking hot fire bender.

He forced himself to walk away, time to get Appa. He threw his staff into the air, then jumped up catching it and opening it into glider form. He flew up in the air to the iceberg Appa had decided looked comfortable to sleep on. He landed on the small iceberg about a mile away from the village isolated from everything else. Spinning his glider back into a staff he began the search for his friend.

Aang looked around. Where was that sky bison? Ah, there he was. His thick white coat of fur blended almost perfectly with the white snow of the iceberg. "Appa! Let's go buddy," Aang said leaping over to the huge animal. He shook Appa as hard as he could, "Appa! Everyone is waiting! Get up!" Appa grunted and rolled over towards Aang. Aang yelped and jumped out of the way. Appa opened one eye and made a noise that could have very well been laughing.

"Appa, c'mon, you just slept for one hundred freaking years! You think that would be enough!" Aang frowned realizing he needed to take a different approach to get his stubborn companion back into the air. "The sooner we leave, the sooner you can get back to sleep!"

Appa's ears perked at the sound of more sleep. Finally, he rolled onto his feet stretching his back out in a downward dog like position, but with six legs. He shook his head and licked Aang, his tongue as big as the young man.

Aang laughed, "I love you too Appa, let's go!" Aang leaped on top of Appa's head, "Yip yip!" Appa lifted his huge beaver like tail and let it drop propelling him and Aang up into the air, then down into the water with a giant splash. Aang sighed, looking around at the expanse of ocean with ice bergs floating and jutting out in many directions. Some big, some small, some rocky, and some smooth and inhabitable.

"This works, let's go to the water tribe and pick up our friends they should be ready by now." Appa paddled along slowly and eventually the Southern Water Tribe's home came into view.

"Bout time," grumbled Aang. With that remark Appa lifted his tail and let it drop onto the water hard, splashing some of the icy wave on Aang. "Appa!" Appa responded by looking over his shoulder almost smiling at what he did to his partner.

Appa pulled up into the harbor next to a couple small canoes, a few slightly larger fishing boats, and one boat about the size of the great creature that was made for deep sea travel. "Wait here." Aang jumped off Appa changing his staff once again into a glider and cruising over the gate into the center of the town. He landed twirling his glider to a staff once more.

He looked to the left and saw Azula and Sokka leaning up against the snow cave they had all spent the night in. Azula had her back to the snow cave leaning against it comfortably because she was borrowing some of Katara's things. Man, she looked pretty in blue. She was wearing a pair of navy wool leggings, a huge, blue, winter coat, and what looked like a white tank top under the coat. Aang realized his mouth was open so he promptly closed it hoping that no one noticed.

Sokka was turned towards Azula his shoulder leaning up against the snow cave. Aang couldn't see his face from the angle he was at. Azula tilted her head back and laughed at something he said and Aang felt his face go red with jealousy. He stopped himself. He was the Avatar, he didn't have time for girls. So, he shouldn't be feeling jealous right? For some reason he was. He felt like him and Azula had connected the other night and that they were going to be a thing, but maybe not.

Azula finally looked up noticing Aang standing there watching them. Her face flushed a little but, she hid it by jumping up and walking over to him. "Hey Aang, you ready to go finally? We have been waiting for you. Where's your friend?"

Aang's reply was a little colder than he meant it to be. "He's in the harbor."

Instead of looking offended at his tone Azula's eyebrows raised a little and the start of a smile hinted at the edge of her red lips. "Okay let's go then. Sokka packed everything for us! We are all ready to go!"

Aang felt his jealousy grow a little more. "Well isn't Sokka just resourceful. Appa is ready to go."

Azula laughed and turned in Sokka's direction yelling, "Sokka, get Katara, let's go!"

Azula then leaned down picking up a bag full of what looked like borrowed items from the water tribe and the red outfit she was wearing when she got there. She smiled at Aang amusement and curiosity sparking in her eyes. "So, your friend Appa is fast huh? How? Does he have a bigger boat than your water tribe buddies here?"

Aang smiled and shrugged. All three of his new friends were in for a big surprise. Few people would get the experience of meeting a sky bison in their lifetime. "Something like that."

Aang led the way to the gate pausing to turn around and see Sokka and Katara jogging towards them. Katara had her bag wrapped in a sleeping bag, while Sokka was carrying a couple pillows and a much larger bag and sleeping bag. Azula and Aang exchanged a look both of them chuckling under their breath a little.

"What?" Sokka asked. "I just like to be prepared." Then he started mumbling under his breath. Aang got something that sounded like, "these crazy kids are lucky that I even agreed to come." Aang grinned again looking down to hide his smile.

"Okay guys! Time to meet my good friend Appa!"

The group passed through the gate and proceeded to freeze, all their mouths opening wide. All three of them simultaneously dropped the bags in their hands.

Sokka was the first to recover. "You have a sky bison!" He yelled. His voice softened, and he said, "This is amazing." He hesitantly walked forward reaching out to pet Appa.

Azula and Katara smiled at Aang. Both walked to the bison starting to pet his head and sides. "This is definitely faster than a boat," Azula called back to Aang.

Aang smiled at his new friends. "Yah, Appa is pretty cool. Load up let's go!"

Sokka, Katara, and Azula all gave out a whoop, climbing on the large animal into the huge saddle covering his back.

Aang jumped up onto Appa's neck just behind his large head. "Yip yip."


	4. Chapter 4

Azula caught her breath as the sky bison lifted into the air at Aang's words. This was amazing! They were flying! How did the sky bison even fly? He must use air bending otherwise the laws of physics wouldn't allow for a beast of this size to successfully leave the ground. She looked down at the wide expanse of the ocean. It was so blue and big. It stretched every way only interrupted by the few land masses and a bunch of large and small ice bergs.

The water tribe village looked even more sad from the aerial view. It was smaller than she expected, and the snow caves were small and patchy, which made sense because they were built by human hands, not water bending. She looked up. She was sitting in a large brown saddle that covered Appa's whole back with Sokka and Katara. Aang was still sitting just behind Appa's head. Driving she guessed. The village and icebergs gradually disappeared as the group flew onward.

"Uh, sooo, what is it like living in the Southern Water tribe?"

Katara looked her dead in the eye. "A little different without any water benders."

Sokka said, "Katara!" And gave her a solid punch in the arm. Katara turned her head away and frowned. "Sorry about Katara," Sokka continued, "She's a little mad at the fire nation because well, they killed our mother first off and um, she's the last water bender of our tribe and has never had anyone to train her."

Azula cringed. This was going to be an awkward couple of months. "Oh, I am sorry about that, I didn't know."

Katara sighed, "It's okay, its not like you were the one who did it. It was your crazy dad."

Azula tensed up, wanting to defend her dad. But she couldn't think of anything to say. She couldn't even say, at least he is a good dad. He wasn't a good dad. He banished her for goodness sakes! Azula nodded. "I couldn't agree more. That's why we need to teach him a lesson."

Sokka looked at her, "So what's your plan of action then? You were the heir, but weren't you banished? What's going to happen after the Aang defeats the Firelord?"

Azula shrugged. "I'm not sure I never even thought of that. I assume I would have to challenge whoever is at the throne after my father. That way when he is forced to step down, I can take out the next person in line. To be approved for the challenge you just need to be of royal blood. I qualify. The problem is if the people will approve the challenge. We can't even fight if the people say no. So hopefully they will say yes," Azula said thinking aloud.

"Who do you think you will have to challenge?" Sokka asked.

Azula frowned. "Probably my brother. Even if that annoyance could beat me in a fight, he is not fit to rule the Fire Nation."

"Can you beat him?"

Azula grinned, "I don't know, we have never been allowed to fight before. I sure would like to."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were a master and you are saying your younger brother can beat you?"

"Well, he is a master too. He has always been a natural at the art of fire bending. He became a master at the same time as me. So, we should be evenly matched. But we will see."

Sokka nodded. "I hope you win. You seem like you would be a good leader."

Azula smiled. "Thanks, Sokka. I hope so. I don't want to let my people down."

Sokka smiled back. Then he put both hands behind his head and leaned back on the edge of the saddle. Azula appreciated the comforting words from Sokka and his toned biceps that were suddenly much more visible in the position he had laid in. She wondered if he did that on purpose. She smirked. Fine by her. What's wrong with a little flirting?

On that note Aang flipped back into the saddle to join them all. He sat close to Azula. "Hey guys, I heard you talking about the Fire Lord?"

Azula grimaced. "Yep we have been talking about him and what's going to happen after you defeat him! I am probably going to have to take down my brother to get the crown."

Aang smiled kindly at her. "Oh, I'm sorry you have to fight a family member."

"It's okay, I've been waiting a long time to teach that spoiled, entitled brat a lesson." She made a face as she thought about her annoying little brother who always seemed a little evil to her.

Aang looked surprised then threw his head back and laughed. His laugh was so infectious that soon everyone in the saddle was laughing. Sokka wiped a tear from his eye. "Who do we think we are?" He laughed, "We are a bunch of kids thinking we can take on the fire nation." That brought on a whole new onslaught of laughter. Why were they laughing about this? Azula wondered when she could finally breathe again. Probably because the prospect of death makes people a little crazy.

Sokka kept going, "And our Avatar hasn't even mastered two elements!" He fell back laughing, but everyone else fell silent. Azula and Katara glanced at Aang. They noticed that his head was now drooping a little. Azula jumped to his rescue. "Hey Aang," she said lightly touching his shoulder, "It's all right I only know one element too."

"And I don't know any." Katara piped in.

"And I can't bend at all!" Sokka added.

Aang looked at Sokka chuckled then sighed. "It's okay guys. It's just a lot of pressure. I didn't ask to be like this. I enjoyed being normal. Everyone treated me different when they found out I was the Avatar. I don't know if I'm ready."

Azula dropped her hand from his shoulder. Boy did she know that feeling. She definitely wasn't ready to leave her family. It was as they said, Ignorance is bliss. Before Azula could say anything Katara had stood up and walked over by Aang putting her arm around him. She seemed to be whispering something that eased Aang's conscience.

Azula looked down, her eyes narrowing. It's okay that Katara is comforting him, right? They are all friends after all. She was probably better at it. Azula was known for fighting first and talking later, so communication wasn't really her forte.

Azula looked up. Was that green she saw in the dwindling sunlight? "Guys!" She jumped to her feet trying to get a better look. "Is that land?"

Aang and Katara lifted their heads. Aang jumped to his feet as well. Azula glanced at Katara. She looked a little annoyed that her moment had been interrupted. "Yes, it is!" Aang jumped for joy. "The timing couldn't be more perfect," he said looking around at the group of unlikely friends.

Everyone crowded together for a group hug. "Hey guys," Sokka said, "I think we need a team name! How about Sokka and the benders?"

Everyone laughed. "So, is that a yes?" Sokka asked. Katara mimicked vomiting. Azula shook her head, then socked Aang in the arm before he could nod.

"Try something else? Anything else?" Azula asked. Katara laughed. Appa landed on the beach of the island they saw, and the girls hopped out stretching. Azula heard Aang and Sokka whispering on the bison. "I didn't think it was that bad Sokka!" Aang was saying.

Azula turned and chuckled. It was good to be with people her own age.


End file.
